Assassin?
by Kuraigekkido
Summary: No lo haces por tu aldea, no lo haces por dinero, por deber, deuda, amor ni odio, no lo haces por la familia ni por amigos, no por tu líder ni por tu país, no lo haces por diversión ni placer, tampoco felicidad. No lo haces por nada ni por nadie, ni siquiera por ti. No eres un ninja, eres un verdadero asesino... Pero si buscas amar y ser feliz, entonces… ¿Qué eres? Assassin? O ¿no?
1. Chapter 0

_**ASSASSIN?**_

 _ **No poseo nada**_

 _ **Actualizado 06/07/2018**_

 _-"Tus ojos… "_

 _-"Tus ojos se ven cansados... Pareces estar sufriendo, ¿Por qué es eso?..."_

 _-"¿Estas sufriendo?"_

Un ruidoso jadeo se escuchó en la oscuridad de una habitación, dos ojos azules brillantes como dos luces fluorescentes en la oscuridad. El azul parecía luchar por escapar de la noche oscura sin éxito alguno. Las paredes de la habitación parecían estar más lejos en todas direcciones impidiendo apoyarse en ellas…

Oscuridad sin fin.

* * *

¨*Konoha*¨

Un pequeño rubio caminaba arrastrando los pies por las calles de Konoha, despejadas para el precisamente, siempre había sido así, las personas que se alejaban no importaba si lo creían un demonio o no, todas eran iguales, si fueran diferentes conocería a más personas que solo al Hokage de la aldea, incluso; hace seis años del ataque del Kyuubi y aun así las personas no han podido ver que tan humano era él comparado con ellos.

Había golpes, para que endulzar la historia, al final… solo él la conocía.

El Hokage era un gran Shinobi, pero él como todos los líderes anteriores no supieron que era lo más importante. Primero la familia, segundo la familia y tercero la aldea, era tan simple, pero a ellos se les escapaba el concepto.

El joven rubio de seis años era muchas cosas pero inmaduro… por desgracia ya no lo era; sabía que era odiado, sabía que fue sacrificado por su propio padre, sabía que era un Jinchuriki, sabía que el sello estaba mal, sabía que estaba solo, sabía que odiaba y entendía a su padre, sabía que su madre era la anterior contenedora, sabía que la amaba a pesar de no conocerla, sabía que el zorro a pesar de ser oscuro no era maligno, pero aun así una bola enorme de odio, sabía que tenía enemigos más poderosos que el shinobi común y sabía que él era un escudo, un escudo muy resistente en realidad. Un sacrificio.

Y hoy como cada noche en sus pesadillas, se le preguntaba, esa misma pregunta que un rubio de 4 años, su versión antigua, la que aún era ignorante de la realidad usaba para que él sepa, que sus ojos demostraban todo, que el…

…sabía.

- _"Ese es el mocoso demonio."_

Mirando por el rabillo de sus ojos sin voltearse a ver, el joven rubio pudo ver a los aldeanos amontonados a las orillas de la calle susurrando entre sí con tanto odio que casi se estremeció, casi, no habían podido hacerlo desde hace dos años.

 _-"No entiendo porque esta aun en Konoha."_

 _-No entiendo porque aun piensan que soy una plaga.-_ pensó el rubio optando por ignorarlos de nuevo. Él nunca se mostró indiferente ante aquellos ignorantes, el siempre actuó como un idiota alrededor de ellos, sin embargo, este día parecía ser un poco diferente. Al fin y al cabo los que lo rodeaban actuaban exactamente igual demostrando su teoría, a nadie le importaba.

En ese momento la mente del joven rubio se detuvo en ese pensamiento. Había luchado tan duro para obtener aunque sea la más mínima muestra de atención, pero ahora, su misma mente le decía que ya había aceptado ser nada para los ojos de los demás. Si no podías hacer avanzar a las personas atrapadas en el pasado, entonces déjalas atrás. Hubiera hecho una excepción si tuviera alguien importante para él, lástima que eso no parece poder suceder.

Él siempre había dicho que sería el futuro Hokage, ahora solo quería sobrevivir y para eso era necesario conocer a sus enemigos, había los que tenían Kekkei Genkai y los rangos A y S, había mucho que hacer. Había descubierto todo esto gracias a su mente infantil en aquel entonces, sorprendentemente sentía que una parte de él se había destrozado por el precio del saber.

El rubio camino a paso rápido deslizándose en su máscara con tal facilidad que absolutamente nadie podía decir que era falsa, nadie. Eso era deprimente.

Cuando el joven rubio llego a su campo de entrenamiento secreto el cual estaba diseñado específicamente para sus necesidades, todo hecho por… él. Quien más.

El chico era muy bueno en el sigilo, aprendido por necesidad. Con esto venia una comprensión innata para la infiltración. Paralelo a esto también recogió el arte del camuflaje, planeamiento, preparación, estrategia y condición física.

Su nivel como luchador no era de mención, al menos aun no, pero sus habilidades adquiridas prácticamente como su forma de vida desde que tuvo uso de razón solo fueron pulidas y afinadas a longitudes indefinidas, con espacio para mejorarlas.

Conociéndose así mismo, sus debilidades, sus límites y sus capacidades a pesar de su edad, su madures fue lo que lo definió, aquella madures que le permitió comer cada día desde hace un año, que le permitió sobrevivir y no romperse ante el odio, la presión, el estrés y los sentimientos negativos del propio Chakra del Kyuubi, aquel Chakra que solo era mantenido a raya por la voluntad del joven guardián. El error en el sello dejaba mucha presión para el contenedor.

Poniendo en buen uso sus talentos había logrado conseguir pergaminos Fuuinjutsu, precisamente para arreglar el sello. Sus estudios parecían avanzar a pasos constantes y rápidos hasta el punto de tener que renovar los pergaminos Fuuinjutsu por cuarta vez.

Incluso había investigado la ubicación exacta del pergamino prohibido que, según la historia, el Yondaime Hokage ingreso el sello. Aun no sabía cuál era, no estaba tan avanzado aun, sin embargo si el sello estaba en ese pergamino entonces el sabría cómo proseguir después.

El rubio se sentó en una roca plana en medio de un pequeño estanque proporcionado por un riachuelo cristalino puramente para su relajación. De acuerdo a su investigación después de dominar la escalada de árbol y caminar sobre el agua había otros ejercicios más avanzados y si no estaban disponibles podías crear tus propios ejercicios.

Tomando el consejo el intentaría algo mucho más difícil ya que cuando desbloqueo su Chakra descubrió que tenía una gran reserva, demasiado para los estándares en los libros, y si tienes mucho entonces tienes mucho descontrol. Así que el necesitaría un control mucho más estricto que los demás.

Lo que haría es dominar Keitai Henka o manipulación de la forma, es la forma más compleja de control de Chakra, aún más avanzado que Seishitsu Henka o transformación de la naturaleza, según la historia casi nadie ha podido hacer eso y los que lo han hecho como lo sería su padre apenas y pudieron hacer lo más básico como una bola con múltiples hilos de Chakra que giran en diferentes direcciones, el efecto es consecuencia de ello. Él quería hacer algo más que una simple bola, él quería hacer historia… simplemente.

Comenzando por algo difícil, empezó a exteriorizar su Chakra llenando el área con un resplandor azul, tratando de no dejar salir demasiado, no quería que Konoha o el Hokage se diera cuenta de que había desbloqueado su Chakra tres años antes de lo que debería. Dos si mintiera y dijera que lo acababa de desbloquear.

El día paso lentamente con el rubio tratando de crear un recipiente para recoger agua, solo con su Chakra. Si lo lograba sería el más impresionante estudiante de primer curso de la academia que jamás haya existido.

* * *

¨*Konoha*¨

El Sandaime Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas era un líder paciente, sabio y capaz, uno de los mejores, sin embargo el siempre sufrió de los males que los anteriores Hokage padecieron. Por ejemplo poner a la aldea antes que a las personas preciadas para él. Si hay una amenaza para la aldea tendrá que ser eliminada, pero que pasaría si esa amenaza es justificada y estuviera empuñada por uno de sus seres queridos. La aldea es primera.

Era un asco pero todos los anteriores así lo hicieron.

Un error fue lo que costó la lealtad de una persona que en el futuro sería muy valiosa.

El viejo líder reposo en su silla detrás de su escritorio pensando en los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo. Uno de ellos era el éxodo de la mitad del clan Uchiha a nuevos territorios en desacuerdo con la otra mitad que se quedó en Konoha. todo había parecido ir bien, se había firmado el acuerdo entre el consejo y el Uchiha para que no intentaran el golpe de estado que habían estado planeando y de esa forma no perderían el Sharingan, pero la mitad del clan, la mayoría guerreros con Sharingan no estaban de acuerdo, así que decidieron irse. Sin mencionar que si ordenaba a que fueran tildados de criminales entonces la otra mitad del clan seria en contra de Konoha nuevamente.

También estaba Danzo que constantemente presionaba por un tipo de reacción más violenta mucho más drástica que la diplomacia. Sin mencionar que hace tan solo seis años el Kyuubi no Youko trajo destrucción a la hoja, aumentando la brecha de recuperación ya grande por consecuencia de la guerra.

Esto sin contar la aberración en la que sus aldeanos se han convertido, maltratando a un niño indefenso justo en sus narices y llamarlo justicia. No le sorprende que el joven rubio se mantenga alejado de él, sabiendo que no puede hacer nada por él. Como controlar a una aldea entera cuando se supone que los protejas, el joven legado simplemente dibujo la vara corta.

Suspirando Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage de Konohagakure no sato reanudo su trabajo organizando y firmando los papeles en su escritorio aun lamentando por el hijo de su antiguo sucesor.

* * *

¨*Campo Secreto/Konoha*¨

El joven rubio estaba exhausto. Después de entrenar todo el día solo descansando para comer logro poner las bases de su camino a sus metas. Comenzando por sus ridículamente grandes cantidades de Chakra, que con su entrenamiento de control de Chakra avanzado podrá ser más eficiente y una herramienta muy útil en el futuro.

Su cuerpo en si aún no podía ser sometido a entrenamiento riguroso aun, y aunque quisiera hacerlo su edad prematura indicaba que su cuerpo también lo era. Dejándolo con solo uso de métodos especiales como el constante uso de Chakra de Kyuubi para poder crear inmunidad a venenos, obtenidos cortesía de la naturaleza, así como mejorar ciertas áreas como la vista, olfato y oído. Incluso la dureza de su piel y durabilidad de sus órganos, la idea vino de su curación avanzada. Y palizas no tan moderadas.

Sus estudios Fuuinjutsu le abrieron las puertas a nuevas dimensiones de entrenamientos, el uso de sellos de gravedad específicamente para no obstruir el crecimiento de su cuerpo. Sellos de ahorro de Chakra, sellos dimensionales con el más común siendo el sello de almacenamiento, sellos explosivos, sellos de nivel y muchos más que estaban a su alcance gracias a su talento en el arte oscura. Su Taijutsu se beneficia muy bien de dicho arte. Su Genjutsu a un no a comenzado pero espera que pueda comenzar cuando todo lo apremiante este fuera del camino.

Su Ninjutsu no era variado. Su dominio en Kawarimi no Jutsu, Kotai Henge no Jutsu una variante avanzada creada por él para propósitos de infiltración, Henge no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu y las distintas técnicas de Shurikenjutsu. Así como las técnicas que recién están en la mesa de trabajo las cuáles serán las temidas técnicas que convertirán en leyenda a su usuario. Shishi Goon/Rugido de León y Kaze no Nagare/Correr de Viento. Apenas estaban como espasmos en el cuerpo pero con el tiempo serán más que simples ideas.

Levantándose del suelo en el que había estado el joven ojiazul emprendió el camino hacia su hogar, un departamento realmente destrozado. La emoción del día se atenuó por el simple hecho de regresar a ese lugar solitario sin nadie con quien compartir tales libertades.

Caminando en la noche por las calles de la aldea el joven rubio pudo ver y oír a las personas susurrar justo antes y después de que paso junto a ellas, cuanto lo aborrecían. Suspirando como toda alma cansada el joven rubio camino lenta pero constantemente hasta llegar a su departamento, cerrando tras él, se dirigió a la cama.

Desplomándose en la chirriante cama el joven rubio se dio la vuelta para mirar el techo, ese techo sin vida y destrozado, como una nota mental se propuso darle más vida a su departamento, hacerlo habitable y cómodo incluso si tendría que robar algunas cosas, después de todo hubo un tiempo en el que pago más de lo necesario por lo que quería. Era tiempo de usar su crédito.

Regulando su respiración, sus parpados cubriendo sus centellantes ojos eléctricos, escondiendo… su alma cansada, se permitió relajarse en su sueño. Apagando la locura subyacente de las consecuencias del mal sellado, dormir era…

- _"Tus ojos…_

- _"¿Estas sufriendo?..._

Tal vez... tal vez debería cubrir sus ojos.

Resignándose el rubio ojiazul con una característica muy distinguible con tres marcas en cada mejilla se movió en la cama incómodamente.

Rompiendo el silencio el joven lentamente comenzó-Soy… Uzumaki… Naruto y… encontrare mi propósito, _"así muera en el intento."-_ termino en un silencioso susurro en la oscuridad de la noche.

 _-"… Tus ojos…_

 _No los puedo ver..._

…

…

…

 _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!._

 _¡NO LOS PUEDO VER!"_

" _ **¡CRACK!"**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_ASSASSIN?_**

 ** _No poseo nada_**

 ** _Actualizado el 06/07/2018_**

* * *

Dificultad: S

Clase: Infiltración/Asesinato.

Afiliación: Ninguna.

Ubicación: desconocida.

Objetivo: Matar/Recopilación de información.

Shinobi: -

Mando: -

* * *

X

¨*Hi no Kuni/Frontera*¨

Una sombra nocturna corría a alta velocidad entre los arboles del país del fuego sin dejar rastro, ninguna huella, ningún olor, nada. Veinte sombras mucho más lentas seguían a la mancha oscura delante de ellos; Estas sombras contenían mascaras blancas sin ninguna afiliación, simples objetos anodinos. Sus uniformes, una réplica de los uniformes ANBU de Konoha.

La mancha delantera redujo la velocidad, dejándose mostrar como un shinobi alto con un cuerpo entrenado para fuerza y velocidad, cabello rubio largo hasta la espalda, mantenido a raya por vendajes blancos en una especie de cola de león baja, flequillos rubios desordenados cubrían por completo el ojo izquierdo, al menos lo cubriría si sus dos ojos no estuvieran cubiertos por una banda para la cabeza con placa de metal con el Kanji de peligro. El shinobi estaba vestido con ropa negra, pantalones ANBU con correas de cuero negro debajo de las rodillas unidas a sus sandalias negras shinobi dando la impresión de botas de tela y cuero. Había más correas y bolsas en sus muslos con diferentes contenidos. Llevaba una camisa casual no shinobi manga larga negra ajustada pero no demasiado, lo suficiente para mostrar su cuerpo compacto. Sobre dicha camisa lleva lo que parecía ser una camisa de cuero negro resistente sin mangas y cuello alto con el símbolo de la extinta Uzushiogakure no sato en color negro solo resaltando por su relieve y brillo entre el cuero negro casi imposible de ver. Las mangas de la camisa manga larga llegaban hasta el dedo medio de cada mano justo sobre guantes con dedos y uñas de metal plateado. Correas de cuero negro también estaban en sus antebrazos.

En su último salto el shinobi de negro giro en el aire, desellando dos Shuriken molino de viento en cada mano haciéndolos girar en su propia mano hasta el punto en que los vientos azotaron con fuerza por todo el bosque. Lanzándolos hacia los ANBU sucesivamente. Los ANBU se vieron obligados a dispersarse, sin embargo la velocidad y el desconocimiento de la técnica les jugaron una mala pasada ya que cinco de ellos fueron destrozados por las Shuriken de área amplia.

Los quince ANBU restantes no dieron ninguna reacción a la muerte de sus compañeros y siguieron atacando. El shinobi rubio desapareció de la vista de sus perseguidores apareciendo justo atrás de ellos, sosteniendo la cabeza del más cercano girándola, matándolo al instante. Los demás ANBU lanzaron Kunai y Shuriken inmediatamente, el rubio giro y se torció en el aire en acrobacias mortales esquivando cada una de las armas atrapando el ultimo Kunai lanzado por la argolla con la garra del dedo medio, dando un último giro lanzo el Kunai incrustándolo en el cráneo de su dueño atravesándolo y deteniéndose en el hueco del ojo de su compañero atrás de él.

Los ANBU restantes se apresuraron a comprometer en combate al shinobi, el primero en llegar cayo inmediatamente con su garganta desgarrada por la garra de su adversario. El shinobi rubio giro y tejió entre los puños, patadas y armas de los ANBU. Dejando salir una pisca de su Chakra como un campo de fuerza, los ANBU cercanos salieron despedidos hacia los arboles dos muriendo en el impacto con ruidos repugnantes. Corriendo a gran velocidad al ANBU más cercano que aún estaba vivo pero aturdido, lo pateo en el pecho, su pecho crujió matándolo al instante, en el momento en que su cuerpo toco de nuevo el suelo el otro ANBU más cercano también había muerto gracias a ser pisoteado en la cabeza enviando tejido cerebral por el suelo.

Mostrando por primera vez emoción, los ANBU restantes atacaron con más ferocidad apretando sus tantos con fuerza para reprimir sus emociones. Los más alejados comenzaron a hacer sellos de mano por primera vez, no habían tenido tiempo de hacer ningún Jutsu antes, pero esperaban que sus esfuerzos no fueran en vano. El shinobi oscuro espero, invitándolos a acercarse que sin más remedio aceptaron, aplicando Chakra en su antebrazo izquierdo un protector de brazo se desello y apareció listo para usarse.

Los primeros ANBU en hacer contacto fueron bloqueados por el protector de brazo, el primero fue degollado mientras que el segundo fue atravesado en el corazón por su garra. El tercero fue bloqueado y su tanto redirigido para apuñalarse así mismo.

Una alta elevación de Chakra llamo su atención a los cuatro ANBU restantes. Una ola de fuego alimentado con viento fue enviado en su camino. El calor inmenso y la cantidad de Chakra utilizado podrían haber asustado incluso a una invocación del tamaño de Gamabunta.

El bosque se convirtió en un infierno, arboles convertidos en cenizas y tierra en lava, tragándose al shinobi.

Las flamas ardían ruidosamente como una hoguera, los ANBU tuvieron que parar la técnica si no morirían sin poder confirmar la muerte del espía. Cancelando el Jutsu los ANBU tuvieron que arrodillarse de agotamiento y estrés. La pelea los desespero hasta el punto en que su doctrina fue inútil, era como estar luchando contra un miembro de su misma organización con poder crudo, algo que no existía en Raíz. Algo llamo la atención de los sobrevivientes.

Una figura totalmente ilesa caminaba sobre la lava, las llamas parecían apartarse en su camino, como si un capullo lo protegiera de fuerzas externas. La cola de león parecía danzar en el viento como una serpiente perezosa, su placa de ojos estaba en su mano mostrando su ojo derecho azul eléctrico brillante como una linterna en la oscuridad enviando sombras a su rostro, su ojo rasgado como felino parecía enviar ondas de Chakra a través del campo de batalla.

Los cuatro ANBU sintieron la desesperación regresar con fuerza en sus pechos, uno incluso cayó hacia atrás en desconcierto. Dos segundos después una fuerza increíble, una presión como la gravedad más pesada atravesó el campo impidiéndoles hacer más que solo mirar y resistir.

-Gracias… por caer en mi trampa.- La figura en tono con voz sedosa, profunda y susurrante, sin embargo atravesó la distancia entre ellos. Segundos después cuatro cabezas cayeron al suelo, dejando atrás solo un campo de batalla destruido, cuerpos de ANBU muertos y sin rastro de armas responsables de su ejecución. Misión cumplida.

* * *

X

¨*Konoha/Academia Shinobi*¨

Aburrido a más no poder Naruto Uzumaki estaba hasta el cuello de aburrimiento. Hace aproximadamente tres horas las clases habían comenzado, pero no encontraba la razón por la cual el Sensei tiene que mantener dando conferencias, si como shinobi común no lo necesitara.

Bueno dejando de lado las aburridas clases el pronto a ser ninja Uzumaki Naruto era una rareza, a diferencia de los demás, él era una persona normal, hablaba con sus compañeros, bromeaba, cometía errores, y sin contar el desprecio y odio de toda la población de Konoha. Era un tipo normal. Un poco ingenuo pero un buen tipo, al menos en apariencia.

Si te preguntan quién es Naruto, tu responderías, es un chico de pelo rubio y largo que lo acostumbra tener atado con vendas, su ropa varia pero casi siempre usa ropa negra, camisas manga larga y pantalones ANBU, usa guantes y lo más extraño es que cubre sus ojos con una venda blanca, tiene un flequillo que cubre su lado izquierdo de su rostro y nadie recuerda cómo son sus ojos, solo saben por rumores que son azules. El chico tenía marcas en las mejillas pero hace tiempo que nadie ha visto realmente que las tenga. Hay rumores que dicen que él es ciego y que sus otros sentidos son más fuertes, por eso él puede moverse fácilmente. Otros dicen que sus ojos son Byakugan y así puede ver siempre a través de la venda. Pero nadie sabe realmente y nadie le ha preguntado, por supuesto quizá nunca se los diría de todos modos

También dirían que es un pésimo shinobi ya que es el último lugar en clase. Aunque eso está en debate, porque al parecer él no tiene mucho interés en aprender.

La Konoha en general solo lo conoce como un desperdicio de espacio, pues no hay amor perdido entre ellos. No tiene amigos ni familiares ni nadie cercano a él. Sin embargo a pesar de todo en unos días se le dará la oportunidad de ser un orgulloso shinobi de la hoja, veamos que también sale.

Horas después, las clases habían terminado, mientras que sus compañeros se dirigían a casa a sus familias o con sus amigos Naruto inmediatamente salto a los techos y corrió a casa, tenía cosas que hacer. Asegurando su departamento cuando llego Naruto activo sus sellos de seguridad y espero a que la noche llegue a Konoha.

Las horas pasaron mientras el joven Uzumaki se preparaba, cuando el reloj dio las 10 pm solo era cuestión de tiempo para llegar a su objetivo.

* * *

X

Una sombra se difuminaba en la oscuridad de la noche manteniéndose fuera de la vista y detección de los ninjas de la aldea, había sido difícil llegar a su nivel, nadie podría decir que era mejor que él ni siquiera el famoso Jiraiya del Sannin. Moviéndose a ritmo rápido pudo detectar a varios shinobi famosos en el continente elemental, sin embargo ninguno lo pudo detectar. Acercándose a la torre ubicada en el centro de la aldea, esperaba que su siguiente movimiento pusiera a todos en sus dedos de los pies.

Observando a los ANBU ocultos a la vista, corrió y se fundió en las sombras, solo una brisa suave fue la indicación de que alguien esquivo la guardia del Hokage.

Salto por la ventana apareciendo en el centro del techo de la habitación. Puso su mano en la madera creando un complejo sello que evitaría que alguien más los molestara. El hombre en la habitación solo pudo saltar en posición de combate cuando sintió una mínima sensación de Chakra en estimulo. Observando a su alrededor pudo observar a un shinobi en su techo, dejándose caer en el centro de la habitación. Todo eso ocurrió en solo cinco segundos.

Los dos shinobi se miraron. El dueño de la habitación no reconoció al shinobi y dedujo que burlo su guardia y evito que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El ninja recién llegado se paró ahí en el centro con calma inusual, su presencia no existía, pero sabias que era monumental, aun mas si podías relajarte tanto en presencia de un Kage.

Decidiendo comenzar esto de una vez por toda el Kage hablo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto el viejo hombre.

-Solo vengo a hablar Hokage-sama.-Casi susurro el shinobi. Su tono calmado y sin preocupaciones. El viejo Kage miro a su visitante, completamente vestido de negro, correas, bolsas, ojos cubiertos, Kanji de peligro, cola de león, rubio y garras en sus manos. Si no estuviera en el libro bingo como asesino de asesinos, Kirā no in'ei, Asesino de Sombra o más comúnmente conocido como in'ei Kirā. Sombra Asesina. Ninja desconocido rango SS. Pensaría que era Naruto Uzumaki del futuro. Un Naruto muy despiadado.

-No creo que un asesino vendría a hablar con una sombra de una aldea, sabiendo que dicho asesino mata sombras.- Comento el Hokage dejando la postura, sin embargo su cuerpo aún estaba listo para reaccionar.

-¡Mmm!, vamos Hokage-sama, pensé que no se dejaría influenciar por las cosas que dice la gente.- se burló el asesino sin cambiar el tono, sin embargo el espíritu aún estaba en las palabras.

-No creo que sean mentiras, o ¿sí?- replico.

-Tal vez, se por un hecho que todos los ninjas hacen lo que yo hago, sin embargo yo no mando ANBU a perseguir a aquellos que descubren mis sucios secretos.- regreso el rubio.

-¿Sucios secretos?, a menos que hables de mi entonces estoy en el oscuridad.- respondió curioso y alerta.

-¡Ah!, no lo sabes, vaya, yo pensaría que tu sabrías que tu muy querido amigo Danzo tiene tantos secretos sucios que ha de apestar por todo el lugar.- hablo el asesino con deleite. Sarutobi solo lo miro, sus pensamientos corrían y chocaban entre sí, Danzo aún tenía la raíz en funcionamiento, eso era una novedad pero no era una sorpresa.

-¡Pero sabes!- prosiguió el rubio comenzando a caminar por la oficina Hokage como un shinobi dueño del lugar.- Eso no es por lo que he venido. Yo he venido a conocerte. "En persona", porque sé todo de ti. Desde tu cumpleaños hasta esa horrible verruga que tienes detrás de la oreja izquierda.- comento riéndose de su misma broma.- Eres el Kage más antiguo además de Onoki, Sarutobi, eres el maestro y pronto espero que enseñes a los demás Kage a que no se metan con migo, puede que Danzo sea solo una raíz podrida de este árbol, pero sigue siendo del mismo árbol. Danzo lleva dos años desde que aparecí tratando de obtener el control de mí, eso no me gusta. Así que o destruyo a Danzo y a Konoha de colada "o" te encargas de él y nos ahorramos las molestias. Termino alegremente dejando su actitud calmada levantando los brazos para dar énfasis.

Sarutobi sabía que esto era grave, una cosa era poder crudo y bien dirigido, que este sujeto poseía aunque nadie haya sobrevivido para conocer sus habilidades, seguía siendo el ser más mortal en términos generales. No porque tenía poderosos Jutsu. No, este sujeto usaba sus habilidades tan eficientemente que si Madara aun estuviera vivo lo pensaría antes de hacer enemigos. Sus habilidades eran desconocidas pero su capacidad si era conocida por todos aquellos que mantienen un ojo en el mundo. Se sabía que este joven asesino usaba una simple pluma para matar a un ninja rango S, solo tenía que acercarse y hacer que la punta de la pluma atravesara su garganta. Su frase: "todo es eficiencia".

Había una cosa más por la que él era conocido, se le conocía por no pertenecer a ninguna aldea y nadie reclamaría ser su lugar de origen si no querías una visita no tan sorpresiva de un asesino, ya lo intentaron y no salió tan bien. Y lo más destacado, odia que lo quieran controlar. Comprobado innumerables veces.

Además del hecho de que aquellos que han visto sus habilidades han muerto, aquellos que han podido oír sus frases, las han convertido en frases célebres y sabias. Una muy usada y que la mayoría de ninjas tiende a negar. "Un Genin con una mente aguda y un cuerpo que siga el ritmo, puede vencer a un Jonin con un cuerpo fuerte y una mente débil." También dijo que la suerte era una maldita hija de puta, pero esa es la idea.

-Así que, ¿Qué piensas?, trato.- dijo el rubio como si no hubiera notado la mirada cautelosa hacia su mano con garras.

Algo más, este tipo era el mejor espía incluso mejor que Jiraiya. Y esa es su mejor arma, capaz de destruir pueblos.

-Soy el Hokage, puedo hacer todo lo posible para anular a Danzo y su raíz, sin embargo no puedo saber cuáles son sus planes después de eso.- hablo sabiendo que eliminar a Danzo era como golpear a su propia aldea. Después de todo el seguía siendo parte de ella.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Sarutobi!, sé que puedes o no hacer, tendrás que hacer un mejor esfuerzo. Sin embargo para que entiendas que yo no soy el malo por aquí hare esto… - dijo mientras hizo un gesto con su muñeca y desello el pergamino prohibido y se lo lanzo. Atrapándolo el Hokage lo miro sorprendido, había sido robado hace dos años y ahora sabia quien lo había tenido todo este tiempo.- Como puedes o no ver, soy un buen tipo. Por supuesto perdón por tomarlo prestado sin permiso.- no se resistió a reírse de la idiotez de todo este asunto.

-Así que fuimos una de tus víctimas, no me sorprende.- comento el viejo Hokage poniendo el pergamino en su escritorio.- Así como eres un completo misterio, solo puedo decir que no estoy muy satisfecho con la situación así que tendrás que conformarte con lo que puedo hacer.- termino mientras caminaba a su ventana aun sin relajarse y preparado para cualquier cosa.

-Está bien Sarutobi, haz lo que puedas y yo me encargare de todo lo demás. Ahora ya que mi tiempo es limitado, tengo una cama que me espera por ahí lejos pero más cerca de lo que piensas, te dejare con algo. "Será mejor que hagas el ejemplo para los demás Kage, ya que yo ya me estoy hartando con su insistencia, así como tú eres el primer Kage con el que hablo espero será el último. Mi próxima conversación tendrá un borde más afilado." –Dijo mientras rayaba su placa de ojos con la garra afilada de su dedo índice. –Espero no tener que dar fe de mi nombre.- hablo el rubio con su tono calmado de nuevo. Sarutobi solo pudo ver que su imagen parpadeo como una proyección borrosa, lanzando un Kunai que salió de la nada hacia la ventana y desapareció en la distancia, la imagen de in'ei parpadeo por última vez y se desvaneció en el aire como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, llevándose consigo el sello de privacidad que también desapareció.

Sarutobi solo pudo suspirar, no sabía que estaba planeando, pero los secretos de Danzo deberían ser lo suficientemente sucios como para que su propia aldea se destruya entre sí. No sabía cómo lo haría pero tal parece que in'ei quería que limpie la casa.

Mirando el pergamino prohibido en su escritorio, sintió temor entrar en su cuerpo sabiendo que si él lo había devuelto solo podría significar que ya no lo necesitaba, ahora no quería averiguar qué tipo de técnicas sabe usar. Solo la idea era aterradora.

Sentándose empezó a pensar en qué hacer.

* * *

X

El rubio asesino recupero su forma humana exactamente cuando su forma Kunai estaba fuera de la vista, todo había salido a pedir de boca, el Hokage aunque poco lo que podría hacer cumplía su objetivo, una alerta a nivel nacional. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo a que se extienda a nivel continental. Después de eso su vida será mucho más fácil. El siguiente paso es dar a conocer que si lo tocan todos se irán con él. Todos en el árbol o todos en el suelo. Sencillo.

Una vida sin complicaciones es muy difícil cuando eres un Jinchuriki pensó in'ei dejando caer el Kotai Henge no Jutsu dando paso a la versión de doce años del legendario asesino de sombras. Sus armas estaban selladas en las correas de cuero en pequeños sellos diminutos, las correas se sellaban en su piel al cancelar el Kotai Henge. Suspirando, moldeo su Chakra para su Jutsu más temido pero totalmente desconocido para todos, Kaze no Nagare. El viento pareció suprimirse a su alrededor haciendo fricción entre sí, sus pies se elevaron del suelo y su Chakra se compacto y al segundo después no había nadie en el callejón solitario que alguna vez ocupo un joven legendario.

* * *

X

Dificultad: S

Clase: Infiltración/Asesinato.

Afiliación: Ninguna.

Ubicación: desconocida.

Objetivo: Matar/Recopilación de información.

Shinobi: **in'ei Kirā**

Mando: Ninguno.


	3. Chapter 2

**_ASSASSIN?_**

 ** _No poseo nada_**

 ** _Subido el 06/07/2018_**

* * *

Naruto camino perezosamente a través de la multitud, los aldeanos se apartaban de forma casi inconsciente, tan acostumbrados a ignorar la presencia del joven Uzumaki. Naruto podía caminar tranquilamente por las calles sin siquiera desviar su camino gracias a la brecha que se formaba frente a él. Caminando a paso lento hacia lo que sería su tercer intento para ser un shinobi. Realmente no le interesaba que lo tacharan de perdedor, él sabía que sus habilidades eran más que suficientes para mantener su conciencia tranquila. Las veces anteriores no tenían ningún propósito más que de recopilar información de las dos generaciones anteriores a su grupo de graduación, por supuesto nadie tenía que saberlo, así que dejo que todos pensaran que fallo por ser malo en el Bunshin no Jutsu.

A pesar de no apresurarse al examen, Naruto llego a la hora exacta en que la clase daría inicio, un buen tiempo considerando que no le hubiera importado llegar tarde.

Sus compañeros habían aprendido a ignorarlo o en algunos casos como Kiba Inuzuka, se burlaban de él, cosa que le resbalaba como viento por el cabello, su actitud de chico normal solo se veía empañada por la constante comparación de el con Shikamaru Nara, algo que odiaba. Odiaba que pensaran que él era perezoso por el simple hecho de ser el menor clasificado en clase, el hacia sus tareas, entrenaba y vivía solo, algo que se necesita trabajo constante para lograr, más ahora que su departamento era un bonito lugar cómodo y acogedor, sin mencionar que decir que era un vago le estaban quitando todo el crédito a su madurez, algo que al Nara le hacía mucha falta. Tener esa gran inteligencia pudriéndose sobre ese escritorio totalmente inutilizada. Una pena.

Naruto suspiro mientras notaba el orden de los asientos, caminando hacia el asiento vacío junto a Ino Yamanaka, la segunda chica más ruidosa de la clase, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que si no fuera por lo bonitas que eran, serían las parias sociales de esta clase. No hay equidad en este mundo bromeo en su mente. Naruto rio levemente de su propia mala broma.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso perdedor? –Cuestiono agresivamente la rubia platino. Naruto la miro, bueno se giró en su dirección ya que obviamente con vendas en sus ojos era imposible verla.

-Nada, solo una broma interna. –dijo. Mejor decir la verdad, no es como si haría un cambio con la siguiente respuesta de la chica.

-Si, como si te creyera, vete de aquí no te quiero cerca de mí. –sacudió su mano, espantándolo. Naruto intensifico su mirada hacia los propios ojos de Ino.

Sintiéndose nerviosa unos segundos después Ino desvió la mirada hacia el frente de la clase, no sabía porque de repente sintió que la estaban reprendiendo, sin embargo ella no era una chica de disculpas a perdedores, solo Sasuke-kun se merece su atención.

Naruto sonrió imperceptiblemente cuando ella aparto la mirada, todavía tenía el toque, había llegado a perfeccionar su mirada oculta para momentos como estos, sonriendo por dentro pero con una cara estoica por fuera Naruto se sentó junto a ella sin siquiera reconocerla más.

Ino iba a replicar al chico junto a ella, pero se abstuvo ya que Iruka había comenzado a dar explicaciones para sus próximos exámenes, además no quería llamar la atención de los demás mientras peleaba con un donnadie. Menos la frente que ya se había dado gusto restregándole su posición junto a Sasuke.

Naruto ignoro a la ahora hirviente Yamanaka junto a él, no sabía si era por no obedecerla o por otra razón, así que la dejo sola. Mirando al frente de la clase pudo escuchar a Iruka dando un discurso similar que en todos los discursos previos a los exámenes. Naruto se recostó y se relajó, en unas cuantas horas sería un ninja de la hoja y aun no sabía si esto era una buena idea, este sería un trabajo de tiempo completo, algo que será parte de la vida cotidiana de cada ninja.

Por esa razón Raíz estaba equivocada.

Hace cuatro días había obtenido información de raíz muy interesante, el programa consistía en soldados sin emociones y leales a solo un ninja, Danzo Shimura, un belicista muy peligroso y director de los actos más terribles conocido en la historia shinobi. La idea de shinobi sin ningún tipo de emoción más que la lealtad era muy defectuosa, no tenían vidas fuera de la vida ninja, anulando el crecimiento como pueblo, un bebe criado en un ambiente sin amor solo conduciría al suicidio de dicho joven. Los humanos son personas sociales, era imposible que alguien prospere sin contacto emocional. Por esa razón los ninjas tienen que vivir una vida donde los sentimientos sean reales, genuinos, si no, todo por lo que entrenas, te esfuerzas y peleas no será más que un desperdicio de tu vida.

El como un Jinchuriki nuca tuvo las comodidades que todo ser humano tiene u obtiene de alguna forma a lo largo de los años, pero había llegado a convertir ciertos aspectos de su vida en un sostén para su cordura, había dejado que su mente acoja apersonas amables con el como miembros importantes de su vida para que su propósito pueda ser encontrado con el tiempo, había intentado de todo, había buscado por todo el mundo, robando información, espiando a las personas e incluso explorando su cuerpo y el sexo opuesto, pero nada había caído en las casillas correctas, había notado que sus acciones lastimaban a las personas a su alrededor, personas inocentes y no prejuiciosas, como aquella linda chica quien en un acto de rebelión hacia sus padres le había dado su virtud, aquello preciado por las mujeres que solo se le debe dar a alguien a quien amas. Había dolido cuando dijo "Esto Fue un error", había dolido tanto sin saber reconocer el sentimiento. Con trece años, él era ingenuo en temas más avanzados. Nunca lo volvió a hacer, se sintió tan mal que nunca se acercó a ella de nuevo.

La vida ninja a pesar de ser peligrosa también está llena de sentimientos genuinos, la lealtad, el amor, la amistad, la tristeza, la euforia, el odio y muchos más. Había llegado a pensar que su propósito era el mismo que el del Kyuubi, un ser de odio, pero la idea fue desechada, porque su odio era como un rio de lava, muy potente y devastador pero muy limitado en su rango de existencia. Cuando el calor desaparece solo es una roca sólida, inmóvil y estéril.

Había llegado a aceptar que su mejor habilidad era saber, el sabía.

Hace mucho tiempo cuando era un joven crio, había visto y oído cosas que se aplicaban a él. Demonio, monstruo, mocoso, inútil, huérfano… sacrificio. Todo apuntaba a algo más grande, algo que nunca quiso, pero lo tenía.

Cuando tenía cinco años las pesadillas de un zorro de nueve colas matando a ninjas como si fueran más que solo insectos, hormigas bajo sus patas. Había sido ingenuo al pensar que eran solo pesadillas. Pero su curiosidad le mostro lo equivocado que estaba. Había ido buscado información de un zorro gigante que pudiera relacionar con sus pesadillas, y lo encontró.

El zorro demonio de nueve colas, había atacado el mismo día de su nacimiento y matado a sus padres según el Hokage. Después de esa simple revelación todo encajo, él había nacido el día que ataco el zorro, todos los aldeanos lo odiaban por el zorro y sus padre murieron peleando contra él.

El Sandaime había dicho que el cuarto Hokage lo había elegido a él, porque él era especial.

Y ahora sabia porque, había sido hijo de un Uzumaki, capaz de contener al demonio dentro de el sin ningún problema, entonces su madre o su padre era un Uzumaki. En la historia shinobi solo había un Uzumaki en la generación de padres de los niños de su edad, Kushina Uzumaki, que resultó ser la prometida del cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, un hombre con un parecido a el mismo.

Si, él era hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, el cuarto maldijo a su hijo de alguna forma con el demonio zorro, mientras ellos morían luchando contra él.

Los aldeanos lo odian por eso.

Con el tiempo había descubierto que tenía un sello en su estómago, la curiosidad por el sello y la mente ingenua de un niño de cinco años le dio una teoría. Cada sello del que ha leído es un tipo de sello de almacenamiento, incluso el sello explosivo. Así que su mente joven dedujo que el zorro fue sellado dentro de él como reemplazo de los pergaminos. Todo comenzó desde ahí, el conocimiento empezó a llegar a medida que Naruto investigaba y leía, con el tiempo el joven creció y el conocimiento aún no ha logrado su propósito, aún no ha encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

-Bien comenzaremos con el examen escrito, así que por favor háganlo en silencio y recuerden la información es lo más importante para un ninja. –Iruka recito mientras entregaba las papeletas por los escritorios. Después de terminar se retiró al frente del salón y dio el aviso para que comiencen.

* * *

Fue fácil, tuvo que admitir Naruto mientras caminaba hacia casa con su protector posicionado firmemente sobre sus ojos en remplazo de las vendas blancas, tendría que cambiar la tela por un color negro, el azul no es su estilo, "¡ha!, quien lo diría yo preocupado por el estilo." Pensó mientras sonreía ante la estupidez de sus pensamientos, hasta hace unas horas había pensado que no importaba como lo veían los demás pero aquí estaba preocupándose por el color de la tela.

Naruto comenzó a caminar más rápido, lo único que quería era llegar a casa y tomar una siesta bien merecida, todavía podía escuchar las constantes burlas de "perdedor" y el silencio atónito antes y después de que salió con su protector sobre sus ojos. Negando con la cabeza no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo infantil que se sentía cerrarles la boca de una buena vez a sus compañeros por una vez.

Llegando a casa, se quedó admirando su departamento, el lugar era simplemente increíble, era como un lugar donde una familia podían estar abrazados en la oscuridad con la única luz saliendo del cálido fuego de una chimenea, los colores rojos y marrones de la habitación con las luces tenues y sofás acolchados color marrón una mesa de café y un escritorio de color caoba conformaban su sala de estar, si la vida era buena, si supiera porque aún estaba vivo. No todo podía ser perfecto.

Naruto fue a su a habitación quitándose lo que había llegado a pensar como su "armadura", no ofrecía ninguna protección, pero lo hacía sentir más a gusto. Dejando su ropa en un cesto de ropa sucia se colocó unos pantalones cortos marrón y una camisa manga larga de tela fresca blanca, quitándose el protector de ojos, Naruto se recostó en la cama con sus ojos brillando como faros en la oscuridad, sus ojos habían tenido varios cambios gracias a sus entrenamientos inusuales, había descubierto que su cuerpo obtuvo ciertos beneficios genéticos, como sus ojos siendo más desarrollados con habilidades muy parecidas a Dojutsus, no eran nada especiales comparados con Kekkei Genkai, pero eran herramientas eficientes, lo mismo pasaba con su cuerpo. Años de entrenamientos que modificaban su estructura corporal habían dado sus frutos, sin mencionar que si alguna vez encontraba amor genuino entonces era posible que los próximos Uzumaki sean el clan más poderoso y versado de ninjas, ahora tenía genes muy codiciados, claro nadie más que él lo sabía. Pero la idea era bastante satisfactoria.

Antes de que su conciencia lo abandonara un pensamiento travieso atravesó su mente. Y si el tuviera un aprendiz, alguien a quien pasarle las habilidades que poseía, sería una buena idea, seria ese su propósito.

Muchas cosas estaban en su mente mientras dejaba que sus ojos se cerraran, era tan difícil tener un propósito en esta vida, porque no simplemente todo estuviera en el instinto. Pensó.

"Instinto ¿eh?, y si eso fuera la clave, si todo estuviera en el instinto."

"Todo sería más fácil."

* * *

-Encuéntrenlo, búsquenlo por todo el continente si es necesario, no necesito un cabo tan escurridizo suelto, es demasiado peligroso como para ser un ninja independiente. –hablo Danzo con calma sin dar ningún indicio de sus pensamientos. Habían sido infiltrados sin que nadie lo notara y dejo el lugar en persecución de su Raíz, sus 20 mejores clasificados. Había pensado que el objetivo del espía era solo la información, pero el agente había tenido un segundo objetivo, matar a sus mejores de Raíz, era un gran golpe a su organización, con esta debilidad era casi imposible que pueda entrenar a mas miembros de raíz para llegar al nivel en el que estaban los miembros anteriores.

-Hai. –confirmaron los miembros de Raíz presente, desapareciendo para cumplir la orden.

-Te encontrare, ninja. – Danzo giro mientras un plan comenzaba a formarse para lidiar con esta amenaza.

* * *

-Pero Hokage-sama, está seguro de que es necesario, creo que…

 **Fin**

 **Si alguien quiere comentar que pareja desean en este fic por favor siéntanse libres, estoy abierto a sugerencias. También si alguien tiene interés en ver alguna organización de equipos en específico también puede que lo cumpla.**

 **Esto fue un capitulo preludio y como saben la pareja de Naruto puede ser cualquier chica sin discriminar.**


End file.
